The Devil Wears Spurs
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Jack and Gabe's relationship is kept secret, but will a texting mistake unravel it? *Warning mature content*


Gabriel Reyes sat at his desk going over papers for a mission that was to be attempted next week. The digital clock that sat towards the back edge of the desk reads 4:14, close to the end of the scheduled work day. After taking a deep sigh he retrieves his cell phone from his front pocket. He unlocks the screen, entering the four digit passcode and watching it switch to the home page.

He glances over the apps, his eye catching on the contacts symbol. He lightly presses his thumb against it, pulling up the list of contacts. A few names scroll by as he drags his finger across the screen, searching for a particular name. Under the M's section he finally sees who he wishes to text, pressing one of the names and choosing to send a text message.

' _Hey, are you free tonight? I could use some down time.'_ Gabe types out into the message bar. He presses send, awaiting a response.

In a different room in the same building as Gabe, Jesse McCree's phone vibrates along with the screen showing an alert for a text message. The man promptly takes out the phone from his pocket, noting that the text came from his superior. Surprised, he opens the text message and reads it.

"Huh, well ain't that odd." Jesse mutters to himself. Gabe was somewhat friendly during work, but he never attempted to be more than workplace friends.

' _Sure, what were you thinking?'_ Gabe smiles at the response, glad that he agrees.

' _Get drinks at the bar. Does that sound good?'_ Jesse was pleased with the response, he was not one to turn down a drink.

' _That'll work.'_

' _Great, I'll meet you at 7, love you.'_ Jesse stares at his phone in complete shock. This certainly wasn't expected from the man who constantly gives him a hard time, from someone like Reyes. Questions start racing through Jesse's mind. How was he supposed respond to that? He decides the best course of action was to try and play along.

' _Love you too?'_ The text message Gabe received caused him to panic. He quickly glances up at the name, Jesse McCree.

"God damnit!" Gabe exclaims, feeling his pulse start racing. He places his hand over his eyes, trying to rub away the stress and embarrassment of the situation. Gabe brings back up the contact list, selecting the contact of Jack Morrison.

' _Jack I made a mistake.'_ His texting was quick and sloppy due to his panicked state, but the phone's autocorrect system fixes any errors. Jack, who is busy doing his own paperwork, becomes distracted by the vibrating device. At first glance he was happy to receive a message from Gabe, happiness was exchanged with concern after reading it. Worried, Jack swiftly responds.

' _What did you do?'_ Jack nervously awaits Gabes response, letting his imagination get the best of him.

' _I meant to text you about getting drinks tonight but I texted Jesse and I told him I love him. I have no idea what to do!'_ Relieved, Jack leans back in his chair, able to breath again.

' _You had me worried it was something worse.'_

' _Sorry, but this isn't great, we both know he can't keep his mouth shut. What should I do?'_ Jack takes a moment to contemplate the situation and the possible options that Gabe has. Their relationship is kept secret, they both agreed that it'd be for the better if others had no idea about the two.

' _I would go with it. If he asks you about it, just say it's a quirk you have. Besides, you're slowly becoming a dad to him.'_ Gabe wasn't very satisfied with Jack's answer, but he didn't have a better solution.

' _I guess this means you shouldn't join us for drinks, maybe I'll swing by later tonight then.'_ A small smile crept across Jack's face.

' _Let me know if you do, good luck tonight on your date.'_

' _That's not funny.'_

Around five Gabe finishes the last of the paperwork. He heads to the parking lot, passing Jack in the hallway. The blond tries to hold back a laugh when he notices Gabe's grumpy expression. In response, Gabe huffs with annoyance, knowing full well Jack is relishing in every second of Gabe's torment.

Once home, Gabe tries to relax with a warm shower, taking the opportunity to think about the different situations that he could be faced with tonight. Every question he presents himself with doesn't seem to have a satisfying answer, making the man feel uneasy. Roughly half an hour later Gabe steps out of the shower, quickly drying off his body and wrapping the towel around his waist. Confronting his closet, he grabs a set of more casual clothing.

Wanting to get a drink in before the possible confrontation, Gabe heads to the bar slightly before the agreed time. During the waiting period a duo of girls approach Gabe, not reading into his dense atmosphere. They promptly get shut down before moving onto their next victim.

As Gabe rests his hand around the glass in front of him, Jesse approaches from the side, taking the open seat next to him. Gabe glances over at the man, noticing that his clothes aren't that different from those he wears to work.

"You really like the cowboy look don't you?" A slight chuckle follows the sentence.

"I think it suits me. To be honest it's weird seeing you in something so casual."

"I do have a lax side you know." Jesse raises a his index finger in the air, signaling the bartender he was ready to order a scotch on the rocks. The bartender swiftly pours him a glass, gently setting it down in front of the cowboy. "You handle your liquor pretty well for your age." A small smirk graces Jesse's face.

"Age is but a number." He mutters before taking a sip. The two falls silent for a moment, tension increasing between them. "So," Jesse starts, "What was with that text?" Gabe almost feels relieved at the question. The prospect of getting this over was very appealing at the moment.

"It's just a quirk is all, I don't realize I do it sometimes." Jesse looks quizzically at Gabe, a mix of confusion and shock.

"Uh, Gabe, no offense, but you don't seem like the kind of guy to say that very often." Gabe quickly tries to think of a reason as to why this quirk developed.

"I just got used to saying it is all." The older man quickly takes another sip of his drink, hoping to calm his nerves as well as trying to look smooth.

"You're dating someone?" McCree's question nearly causes Gabriel to inhale during his swallow. Dozens of possible retorts cross Gabe's mind, trying his best to analyze each one. Not wanting to waste too much time thinking, he quickly pulls one from his mind, blurting it aloud.

"I wouldn't say dating." Realizing how deep a hole he has dug himself into, Gabe rethinks his entire professional career as someone who is supposed to be able to work under pressure. The possibility of death doesn't seem to frighten him as much as Jesse finding out about his relationship with the strike commander, at least for the former he wouldn't have to deal with any consequences.

"What is it like a friends with benefits kind of thing? Who would get you to do that?"

"You don't know him." An eyebrow raises at the mention of a him.

"Didn't know you were battin' for the other team." Gabe forces his hand still, the muscles wanting to tighten and slap the side of his face. The conversation's going downhill quickly. He honestly doesn't know what to say, it seems that nothing could save him from himself any longer. Before Gabe can retort, Jesse continues with his questioning.

"You're datin' a guy, aren't ya?" Gabe's face grows tender, realizing he has nothing left to say. He takes a deep breath in, letting it sit for a moment before exhaling through his nose.

"Yeah, I am."

"Hm." Jesse's lips protrude into a pout, "You didn't want to drink with me did you?" Gabe, not expecting this response, stares back at Jesse with amazement in his eyes.

"That text was supposed to go to someone else, but I wouldn't say I'm not enjoying my time." Jesse smirks while looking down at his drink.

"Really? 'Cuz you've been on edge the whole time. I am curious who's the type of person to catch your eye commander."

"No one you need to know about." Soft laughter invades Gabriel's eardrums as McCree ponders the possible people Gabe would agree to date.

"Hehe, what if it was Morrison? You two would bicker like a cat 'n dog." The Blackwatch commander tenses at the mention of their superior.

"I assure you, it's not him. Bartender can we get some more drinks please." Gabe's attempt to disengage the current situation isn't strong enough for the cowboy's curiosity.

"And we even have the same initials, so our names would be right next to each other on your phone." The bartender sets down two more glasses in front of the duo, prompting Gabe to quickly take a swig from his.

"That's just a coincidence, you don't know him and I plan to keep it that way. Are you interested in any-" Gabe's sentence is interrupted by the sound of vibrating from the phone resting on the ledge. Jack's icon, as well as his name are displayed along with an accept or deny button. "I gotta take this." Gabe quickly grabs his phone and scurries outside, taking a deep breath of cool night air before answering the call.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going?"

"Why did you have to call me he's definitely going to know we're dating!"

"So, bad?" Gabe sighs.

"Look, I'm going to pretend that you got some new information that I need to take a look at, ok? Then, I guess I'll come over."

"That might work, and then you can tell me all about how your date went." Jack snickers.

"Look I'm trying my best here, I panicked. I'll tell you more when I get there. See you soon."

"Good luck." Gabe ends the call and places his phone into his pocket before reentering the bar.

"I gotta go, we have some new intel that I need to look at."

"Didn't know we had anyone on recon."

"A regular member was, not us, but I still should look at it." Gabe retrieves his wallet, taking out some dollar bills to place near his glass. Before he can put the wallet back McCree grabs hold of his wrist.

"Gabriel, I can tell when you're lying. You barely have a life outside of Overwatch, there's no one else you spend as much time with. You don't have to keep lying to me." Once again Gabe stays quiet as he ponders the situation.

"Alright, come to my car." Gabe's voice was embellished with defeat. He escorts his subordinate to his car, seating them in the front.

"Whatever I tell you in this car stays with us. Do you understand?" Jesse nearly winced at the strictness in Gabe's voice. The kind of strictness that only comes out in severe situations.

"Yes sir." Jesse states with a small nod.

"Morrison and I are dating. We've kept it between us because he could get in trouble if anyone found out the strike commander was involved with the black ops commander."

"So what's in it for me?" The tact that Jesse has been showing swiftly gets thrown out the window as he tries to milk the situation for everything that it's worth. Sharp glares notice the devilish grin plastered onto the cowboy's face.

"You not getting fired."

"Ya really think someone can replace me and peacekeeper? Nah, how about you gotta compliment me every time you see me tomorrow?"

"Or I could just fire you."

"Oh I'm sure the rest of Overwatch wouldn't ask any questions, since you're the one who brought me in. Also, you have to go along with anything I say."

"You're really going to blackmail me?"

"Yup." Gabe's face tightens, staring at nothing particular.

"Get out of my car before I kill you."

"Of course sir have a good night." Jesse exits the car, pacing over to his own while Gabe pulls out of his spot, proceeding to Jack's house.

The drive only lasts around fifteen minutes before parking his car in the driveway. Gabe approaches the door, ringing the bell as he waits patiently. He hears the satisfying clack of the lock turning. The doorknob visibly turns before the door opens, revealing Jack standing in his nightly t-shirt and shorts.

"So how'd it go." Gabe enters the house, closing the door behind him.

"You owe me so much." He grabs a tight hold onto Jack's hand, leading him upstairs and to his bed.

"Did he find out?" The tan man sits on the edge of the bed facing Jack, who in response places both his knees next to his hips, using his lap as a rest.

"Yeah, but he won't talk." One of Gabe's hands cup the back of Jack's jaw, gently rubbing his index finger along the back of his ear. Jack leans in, making sure to keep their lips slightly separated.

"Are you sure? He's a good guy, but he also has no filter."

"I trust him." Gabe curves his fingers around Jack's neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He slowly starts to lean back, keeping their lips locked as he lays on the bed. The brunet's other free hand reaches for Jack's butt, groping the muscle through the polyester fabric. His hips buck up, creating a small amount of friction between them.

"You had a stressful day, just sit back and relax." The hands that rested on Jack's body retreat, lazily throwing them over his head. Jack shifts his weight to his left hand, freeing up his right to deal with Gabe's zipper. Once free, Jack pulls himself down to his partners waist. A pink tongue sticks out of Jack's mouth, running it up the length of the now exposed cock. The sudden sensation causes Gabe's breath to hitch. Stopping at the tip, he grips the member, keeping it still as he swirls his tongue around the head.

Gabe glances down at Jack who's busy concentrating on the current job. Jack's mouth parts, taking in the tip while gently sucking. Gabe releases small, sensual hums as he reveals in the pleasure of the blow job. The lusty noises send a shiver down Jack's spine, prompting him to suck with more voracity. Finding it increasingly hard to stay composed Gabe moves his hands again, placing one palm-down over his eyes, and the other on the back of Jack's head. He runs his fingers through the strands of short blond hair in an attempt to stay grounded.

Unprepared, Gabe sharply inhales when a sudden wet warmth fully engulfs him. His hips unconsciously buck up, wanting to get every inch he can into that mouth. Jack complies, continuing the constant suction while trying to keep as much of the length down as possible. The friction grows as Jack hallows his cheeks, slowly raising his head up the length with his tongue dragging. This movement quickens, turning into a bobbing motion.

Jack grips Gabe's hip for leverage to compliment the increasing speed. A thin layer of saliva forms around Gabe's skin, making is slick. Gabe manages to mutter a fuck under his breath as his mind goes numb, the pleasure successfully clearing most of his thoughts. The corner of Jack's lips curl into a strained smirk, pleased with his work.

The familiar buildup of tension and pressure causes Gabe to tap the back of Jack's head. Gabe slightly flinches when Jack releases the erection from his mouth. Gabe sits up, looking down at Jack still dangerously close to his groin. He grabs Jack's chin with his left hand, dangling the fingers from his right in front of his boyfriend's mouth.

Once he thinks his fingers are coated well he retrieves them from Jack's mouth. He uses his other hand to pat the center of the bed. Jack crawls up before removing his shorts, carelessly tossing them onto the ground. He kneels on all fours with his head facing the headboard. Gabe positions himself behind Jack, his fingers lightly prodding at the ring of muscle. Jack nearly shudders at the teasing, pushing back on the fingers to try and get more of what he craved.

"Patience Jackie." Gabe's voice was soft, yet authoritative. After running his finger along the entrance a little longer, sensing no pressure coming from Jack's side, Gabe curls all but his middle finger, plunging it past the barrier. Jack's back arcs in shock, only relaxing after a few moments of stillness. Now ready, Gabe sets a rhythmic pace as he searches for Jack's prostate, not needing much to find it. Sweet sensations cause Jack to try and stifle a moan, turning it into more of a groggle. Gabe locks onto the spot, smiling as he watches his partners reactions.

"I wanna hear you moan Jack." He slips another finger in, scissoring with each thrust. Jack's face flushes at the words, his senses telling him to keep in any sound. "I won't move on if you don't." The playful threat causes Jack to try and numb his mind, allowing a more primal side to peak through. He releases a quiet huff with each thrust. Gabe inserts a third finger, rubbing in small circles over the spot. Jack's head dips down, letting out a moan of pleasure as he continues to work the area.

Pleased, Gabe withdraws, leaning over to the nightstand and opening the first drawer. He grabs a small package, bringing it to his mouth where he proceeds to rip it open with his teeth. He removes the condom, placing the lubricated side facing out. Gabe teases Jack's entrance, leaving a shiny trail wherever it touches.

"What do you want?" Jack swallows hard, parting his lips before being able to say anything.

"I want..." he says shakily, embarrassed to say it "I want you inside me Gabe." The slight plead in Jack's voice sends Gabe over the edge. He pushes past the muscle, trying to maintain some degree of restraint. Chills go down his spine at the feeling the Jack squeezing and convulsing with each movement.

The thrusts are slow, once again trying to find that one spot. Like before, it doesn't take much time to find it. Gabe rests his hands on Jack's shoulders, dragging them down the curvature of his back where he finally rests them on his hips.

He uses the leverage to smooth their momentum and compliment each other's movements. Pulsating pleasure chips away Gabe's composure, causing him to lean over Jack. His left hand moves to the headboard, gripping it tightly while propping himself up. Gabe's rhythm slowly becomes out of sync, having hiccups in his thrusts.

The hand that rested on Jack's hip trails around, gripping the mans cock. He pumps his hand, successfully making the other man break first. Jack's body contracts around Gabe as he cums, causing the other man to release as well.

The two separate, Gabe rolling onto his side while Jack takes a moment to breathe before doing the same. The brunet swings his arm around Jack, pulling them closer together.

"You ok?" He asks while running his hand along the other's arm.

"Yeah, just thirsty." Gabe retreats to the bathroom where he washes his hands, brushes his teeth, and fills a glass of water. Jack graciously takes it, downing half of it in one go.

"Thank you." Gabe returns to his spot in the bed, giving a small kiss to Jack's forehead.

"No problem. Night Jack." The blond inches closer, resting his head right below Gabe's chin.

"Sweet dreams Gabe."

The next morning the two dress for work and share a small breakfast before leaving. Jack goes first so the two arrive at headquarters at slightly different times.

On his way to his office Jack passes by Jesse, who has a giant grin plastered across his face. His curiosity piques, but quickly is diminished by the onset pressure of work. The cowboy was on his way to find Gabe, eager to play his new game. McCree finds his boss in the breakroom, preparing himself a cup of coffee.

"Howdy jefe, how're you today?" Gabe glances up at Jesse, noting the smug smirk.

"I'm doing well… You look nice today."

"Aw shucks, it's just my usual uniform. Maybe it's my hair? I am trying a new conditioner." Gabe can feel his eye twitch while listening to the rambles of the cowboy.

"Yeah I can tell, it looks shiny." His voice was unempathetic and half interested. Gabe prepares a second cup of coffee, one with a small bit a cream and sugar. Jack soon enters the room, greeting Jesse as he walks by. Gabe hands the cup to Jack, who gratefully takes a sip.

A small aw escapes Jesse, causing Gabe to shoot daggers at him. Remembering that no one else knows of the relationship, Jesse casually looks around to see if anyone else was around to hear it. Thankfully no one was to be seen.

"Sorry boss, I forgot."

"I'm hoping you won't forget again, Gabe told me he trusted you." Jack states before taking another sip of coffee. The bit of brutal honesty embarrasses Gabe who becomes unable to look at the cowboy. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Jack states as he walks past the two and out of the room.

Gabriel turns to Jesse, his face emitting that familiar aura of seriousness.

"We'll be training today, can I trust you?"

"Of course jefe, just remember our deal." The two men dressed in black proceed to the training area where the members would fight with one another. The first up is McCree and Moira who prepare for their fight in their own way. Gabriel stands in a room protected by bullet proof glass, along with the rest of the team. A ringing sound indicates the sessions start. Both take a stance at opposite ends of the arena, waiting to see who would make the first move. Growing impatient, McCree goes for the first shot, causing Moira to dash behind one of the random pieces of cover that scatter the area. She listens carefully for any footsteps the cowboy may produce if he were to walk, noting that not a single footstep can be heard. She quickly spawns a black and purple orb, throwing it at a wall where it bounces off carelessly to the direction of Jesse. He rolls out of the way, getting nicked by the orb for a second. His attention turns the Moira, who is now running his way, only to be stunned with a flashbang. The stunned Moira gives Jesse a perfect chance to land a direct headshot. Before the cowboy can pull the trigger a second time Moira regains her senses, dashing this time closer to McCree, connecting to him with a stream of purple. His face visibly scrunches at the discomfort for her attack, feeling as if his energy was being drained from him. He manages to shoot her again as she circles him, this time in the shoulder. She quickly spawns another dark orb, but the effort was for not. McCree throws down another flashbang, taking Moira down with an unnecessary shot to the face.

The same ring sounds to indicate the end of the match. Jesse sticks his hand out to help Moira to her feet. She looks at his hand before helping herself up and walking about silently. The two enter the room Gabe stands in, Moira taking her own seat as two more leave the room. McCree on the other hand strolls up to Gabe with a big smile on his face.

"How did I do boss?"

"You did good McCree, same goes for you Moira."

"But what part was your favorite? Personally that first shot I landed was nice, what about 100 ft?" Gabe closes his eyes to try and keep himself calm.

"Yes that was a very nice shot, you're a real sharpshooter." Gabe states with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Next up was Genji practicing with one of the newer members who's still developing her style. The ninja knew to let the recruit have some actual practice time before being knocked out, something that the cowboy seemed to forget. The alarm sounded the match to life. Genji gets the first move in by jumping onto a nearby pile of rubble, launching shuriken as he glides. The newby quickly dodges, preparing for a counter attack as well. Her hands are covered in something similar to fingerless gloves with devices attached to the knuckles of her index, middle, and ring fingers. She curls her index finger, a bullet shooting from the device attached to it.

Genji easily evades the bullet, hopping from obstacle to obstacle. She continues to shoot, waiting for him to land on his next destination. As he lands she triggers her middle finger, shooting another object towards him. The object manages to hit Genji's torso, causing him to move slower as if gravity got several times stronger. She uses the opportunity to score a headshot, but the small victory lasted only a moment when the effects of the shot wore off. The sword that usually rests on Genji's back is removed, ready to battle again. The cyborg launches at her, blade held straight out. She quickly sprints out of range of the blade, taking more shots as she runs.

In the safety room Jesse watches the brawl, bored with the unnecessary extended nature of the fight.

"She's aiming too high, overcompensating. If I were out there the match would've ended five minutes ago." Gabe ignores the cowboy, focusing on the new recruits reactions. Jesse clears his throat, hoping his superior would get the message. The silent response only adds fuel to his fire. "Don't you agree sir?"

"Sure." He says quickly. Unsatisfied with the answer he continues pushing further.

"That didn't sound like ya meant it." The persistent questions quickly grow old, successfully irritating the commander. He turns to Jesse, who is standing a few feet behind him.

"Yes McCree it would be done by now." A sudden ringing indicates that the match has ended, with the new recruit having lost the fight. Reyes takes a deep sigh before turning back, watching Genji help the girl to her feet.

During the rest of the assigned matches Jesse continues with his comments, agitating his superior more and more, as well as the others. Once the bell rings for the final match Gabe dismisses the group for lunch, unable to handle any more time with the cowboy.

Each member heads their own way to find their lunch. Gabe retreats to the lunch room where he grabs whatever looks good. After filling his tray with an assortment of foods Gabe attempts to sneak to Jack's office, only to be stopped by the person he was trying to avoid.

"Boss! What a surprise, mind sittin' with me?" Gabe lets out a small sigh.

"Got another choice for me?" Jesse walks over to a table, sitting down and waiting for Gabe to join him. The older man begins to quickly eat his food, trying his best to keep his mouth full.

"Oh that's right," Jesse begins, "I got something for you. I would've gotten it in black but I couldn't find one." Before Gabe can react Jesse holds out a layered pink tutu along with a matching pink headband. Gabe stares at the items, glancing back up to Jesse with an unamused look. Jesse extends the outfit closer to Gabe, reassuring that he wants him to wear it.

"I'm not putting that on we have a meeting after this."

"Hm. Oh there's Dr. Ziegler, I've been meanin' to make an appointment with her." The threat was enough to make Gabe grab hold of the items, pulling them close to his body.

"You will regret this." Gabe raises from his seat, heading to the nearest bathroom. Although a little tight, he managed to fit the tutu over his pants and the headband over his black beanie. Looking at himself in the mirror Gabe can only think about how ridiculous he looks. It takes all his courage, but Gabe finally gets himself to reenter the lunch room and take his place at the table. Passing members stare as they go, or try to avoid looking all together. This behavior was only the beginning. The thought of Jack attending the briefing held after lunch gives him some comfort, but not enough to mask the embarrassment.

The time from when Gabe adorns the outfit to being escorted to the conference room by Jesse seems to drag on endlessly. Passerby reactions range from a double take to one person who burst out laughing. The two round a corner approaching the conference room. Gabe grabs a hold of the doorknob, swinging the door wide open. He pauses for a moment before entering, turning his head to Jesse.

"Ladies first." Gabe states with a smirk. Not missing a single beat Jesse quickly retorts,

"Age before beauty." Gabe's smirk is replaced with an angered frown, having completely forgotten the existence of the second insult. With a grumble Gabe enters the conference room, taking his place next to Jack, the only thing giving him any sense of joy.

Jack, who was busy reviewing the papers, moves his attention to Gabe, quickly taking notice of the strange costume choices.

"What happened to you?" He asks, almost afraid to. The look Gabe had was full of frustration and anger. He slowly turns his head to Jesse who's sat at the other end of the table, chatting with a few select people.

"He happened." As if on cue Jesse turns his head to Gabe, giving a friendly wave with a big grin on his face. Jack clears his throat dryly. He, more than anyone, knows that if Gabe's in a bad mood you give him his space.

"I'll try to get through this fast then." Jack steps forward, throwing the papers onto the table to grab everyone's attention. All eyes turns to him, the room silencing within seconds. He begins his usual spiel about the safety precautions of every mission. To the veterans Jack's rant is reminiscent of a flight attendant giving safety instructions before take off, some even spacing out during the lecture. Once completed Jack hands the reins to Gabe to give more details about the upcoming mission. But, before he can get a word in, someone in the seats raises a hand. Unfamiliar to the situation, Gabe stares back with confusion before giving him a nod.

"Why are you wearing those… things?" The emphasis on things causes Gabe to cringe. Before he has a chance to explode on the unsuspecting victim Jack cuts into the conversation.

"Commander Reyes lost a bet, and that is the only question I will tolerate that doesn't involve the mission." Feeling a bit calmer, Gabe begins the briefing process. He's able to finish with no other interruptions. Completing the meeting gave Gabe a perfect opportunity to escape to his office. Jesse was distracted by his teammates asking him questions, allowing the black ops commander to slip by unnoticed.

He takes a seat behind his desk, letting his body finally relax after being tense for so long. A sudden knocking on the door however sends him back into his rigid state. Without waiting for an answer Jack walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Thank god it's you." Gabe visibly relaxes once again, leaning back in his chair. Jack walks over to Gabe's side before grabbing a hold of the pink headband and tossing it onto the ground.

"Go home early Gabe, before Jesse finds you."

"I can't just leave I have paperwork to do." He gestures to his desk. A few small piles of papers consumes it.

"I'll do it. It's the least I can do to say thanks."

"Are you sure? You have your own problems to deal with." Jack places his hands on Gabe's shoulders, using his thumbs to massage around his neck.

"I'll be fine, but you won't if he finds you again." The massaging thumbs move to the base of Gabe's skull, making their way to the backs of his ears.

"Fuck Jack he made me wear a tutu."

"You're still wearing it." Jack takes out a switchblade, flipping it open and freeing the handle for Gabe to grab. He takes the knife and cuts the band of the tutu, letting it fall along the chair. He closes the knife, returning it to the blond.

"I guess I'll get going, but I'll come in early tomorrow and catch up on paperwork. Thanks for letting me go." Jack looks sweetly down at Gabe.

"It's no problem. Now get out of here." Jack takes a step back, allowing Gabe to rise from his chair and look around the room.

"I'm taking the window." Gabe states before running to his makeshift escape route, lifting it up and popping out the mesh wiring. "Put that back for me please." Gabe throws a leg through the window. He grips the sides, ready to jump. "Thanks again Jack, love you." He states before launching, landing on his feet on the other side of the building. He takes off sprinting to the parking lot, glancing around to assure himself that the cowboy is nowhere to be found. Jack watches as his boyfriend reaches his car, gets into the front seat, and drives away.

Once out of sight Jack replaces the bug catcher on the window before closing it.

"Hey Gabe!" A muffled southern accent penetrates the walls. The door to Gabriel's office

swings opens revealing Jesse standing at the frame. His ecstatic expression changes to puzzlement.

"Oh, uh, hey commander Morrison."

"Looking for Reyes?" Jack states with a smirk, walking toward the younger man.

"Yes sir, have ya seen him?" Jesse takes a step away from the frame, allowing Jack to pass by.

"Nope, I'll let you know if I do. In the meantime you should start preparing for your mission." The answer wasn't one Jesse wanted to hear, but he knew that arguing with Jack would take him nowhere good.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The wind blows through the moving car, failing to disturb the black beanie that covers Gabe's hair. Little does he realize he narrowly escaped another embarrassing onslaught brought upon by the devil in black. At this moment he thought Jack an angel.

As the car races down the street Gabe glances at the passing signs, his eye catching on a particular image. An orange and black sign titled 'Boo-tiful Boutique.' Gabe quickly changes his destination, switching lanes and turning into the parking lot.

Inside the store Gabe finds halloween themed crafts as well as an entire section dedicated to hand made costumes. He walks around the store, not sure what he's looking for. A woman in an apron approaches him while he spends some time staring at one of the halloween costumes.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" She asks, giving him a quick look up and down. "It looks like you already have your costume." Gabe looks down at himself, finally realizing that his Blackwatch uniform was still on.

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure about this one." She stares intensely at several different points on the uniform, even asking him to turn around so she could analyze the back.

"I think it's good, looks realistic. But the one you were watching is a really nice one too, one of my favorites." Gabe's attention returns to the displayed costume.

"I do like this one but I miss looking scary. I think I'll take that." Gabe points to the displayed costume.

"Good choice," she says pointing to the mask, "this one has a surprise too! Let me get you the package." She disappears through a door leading to the back of the store. While he waits for his outfit he continues looking around the store, trying to find anything else that could be of use to him. He settles on a bottle of fake blood, but nothing else.

"I have your costume, just meet me at the register whenever you're ready." Without needing anything else Gabe follows the young lady to the cash register where he pays for his items. She places them into a plastic bag and hands them over.

When Gabe returns to his car he carefully places the bag on the seat next to him. Happy with his purchase Gabe speeds back to his home, eager to unbox the costume. He pulls his car into the garage, grabbing the bag in one hand and heading into the house.

Once into the living room Gabe places the bag onto a nearby table, removing the package and placing it next to the bag. He brings out a knife, cutting down the middle of the box, splitting the label on it, reaper, in half.

He scans over the contents, seeing how they'd fit on him. The last thing he removes is the mask. Remembering what the store worker said he closely inspects it, turning it over to reveal a strange looking device placed around the mouth. He places it over his face, walking to a nearby mirror the see how it looks.

"Reminds me of an owl." Although Gabe was speaking, his voice wasn't there. Distorted laugher emanates from the mask, "Perfect!"

Gabe removes the mask, placing it back onto the table. He glances over at a nearby clock, noting the time. He walks to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. The medicine cabinet opens with a clack, revealing an array of bottles. One labelled melatonin is grabbed. He pops open the lid and throws two into his mouth, placing it back once he's done.

As Gabe goes through his bedtime routine he can start to feel the drowsiness hit him, creeping up on him slowly. He manages to finish and jump into bed before the pills overtake him, putting him to sleep after a few minutes of lying on the bed.

* * *

The night is still. The house of one Jesse McCree is silent as he sleeps in his bed. However, a sudden cold, wet feeling was enough to wake the cowboy. His eyes dart open, quickly glancing around the room to try and identify where the source of abnormality came from. He looks down, noticing the shiny substance splattered on not only him but parts of his sheets. He presses a finger against the liquid, bringing the smear up to his face. The red hue startles him, his pulse shooting through the roof. He quickly scans the room again, this time noticing a figure with a black outline and a white face.

Jesse's hand smashes onto the counter next to his bed, feeling around the wood.

"Looking for this?" The strange voice states while holding up a six shooter.

"Who the fuck are you!" Jesse shifts his body, sitting up straight and trying to get to his feet. The figure throws peacekeeper to the side, watching Jesse as his head follows the trail of his gun.

"Don't even think of trying to go for it McCree." The mysterious person seems to pull two guns out of nowhere. Jesse's face scrunches in frustration, trying to think of some way out of this mess.

"Woah now how do you know my name?" Jesse raises his arms with his palms facing the stranger.

"Let's just say I'm the new Reyes." The frightened cowboy's eyes widen at the mention of his superior.

"What did you do to him!" The mysterious figure takes a step forward, watching Jesse's reactions. He doesn't take his eyes off the figure, rolling onto the balls of his feet. He waits for the figure to get a bit closer before jumping off the bed, aiming for the nearby window. He flips the window open and pulls his fist back, ready to strike the screen. The tension in his arm was about to release, only to be stopped by an icy grip.

"You know, there's an important message to all of this." The figure pulls Jesse's arm like a ripcord, turning the young man around. With his other hand the figure slides the black hood off and removes the mask, revealing Gabe's face. "Don't fucking blackmail me cabrón!"


End file.
